


Утро

by WTF_Star_Trek_2018



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2018/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2018
Summary: Пашины родственники любят ранние звонки.





	Утро

Леонард просыпается от приглушенного женского щебета и сонного согласного мычания Паши. Женщина говорит на совершенно убийственной смеси русского (который Леонард даже наловчился немного понимать за эти годы) и стандарта с еще более ужасным акцентом, чем когда-либо был у Паши.   
  
— ... Здоровья тебе, Пашенька, всех благ, — продолжает трещать мадам. Сам «Пашенька» продолжает угукать через каждые три слова и, видимо, благодарить сонным «спсботетькать» через каждые пять.   
  
Минуты через три словесный поток иссякает, а Паша смотрит на время и, возмущенно простонав, утыкается Леонарду в грудь.   
  
— Еще полтора часа до будильника...   
  
— Ну, подумаешь, одна из тетушек решила пораньше позвонить.   
  
Леонард успокаивающе гладит его по спине и перебирает спутанные кудри.   
  
— Это третья. Прости, что разбудил, — Паша все же приподнимается на локтях и смущенно улыбается. — Я честно пытался уйти, чтобы тебя не разбудить.   
  
Леонард улыбается и качает головой — ему не привыкать к внезапным, чересчур ранним побудкам, и со временем он стал относиться к ним довольно философски, хотя и любил поворчать. Он ерошит только что распутанные Пашины кудряшки и целует его в макушку:  
  
— Сделай им скидку — люди в своем часовом поясе ждали почти весь день, чтобы позвонить.   
  
— Я делаю. И очень рад, правда. — Паша зевает и подползает еще ближе, буквально забираясь на него сверху. — Но не когда мы легли всего пару часов назад.   
  
— Вот поэтому мы сейчас снова попытаемся заснуть, пока тебе опять не позвонили.   
  
— А мы точно хотим спать?   
  
— Точно, Паш. Ты себя со стороны не видел.   
  
Леонард еще раз целует все еще немного возмущенного и ужасно сонного Пашу и укрывает обоих уже прилично сползшим одеялом.   
  
Треск комма раздается именно в тот момент, когда они почти засыпают. И ровно через мгновение Паша утыкается в плечо Леонарда со страдальческим стоном:  
  
— Шесть утра же!   
  
Впереди маячит еще целый день, полный звонков и поздравлений. Паше исполняется двадцать, и для его многочисленной русской родни это явно знаменательная дата.


End file.
